A Fluffy M&M Interlude
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: A fluffy moment in the bathtub. Shounen-ai/Yaoi warning.


TITLE: A Fluffy M&M Interlude  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a quiet, calm afternoon. Just an ordinary day, with no worries. That was a rare thing for Mamoru Chiba, but he took it in stride. Such a peaceful moment could be shattered at any point in time when Sailor Moon needs Tuxedo Kamen's help in battle again. And so, he was content in taking a hot bath while eating some M&Ms.  
  
His teacher had given him an assignment to write about the psychological meaning behind the colors of M&Ms. Well, the psychological meaning to the person writing the essay. It was a ludicrous assignment and sounded like something Usagi might enjoy. That is, if it was just an essay about M&Ms. Mamoru had always thought that the teacher was an ex-hippie that has a fascination with chocolate. Then again, he himself was a fan of chocolate.  
  
Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Brown, Orange... and, during that contest, there was pink, lilac, and turquoise M&Ms. Then, there were the pastel colors during Easter while we get red and green during Christmas. Such small things that melt in your mouth, not in your hand.  
  
"Is it just me or do you have lousy timing?", Mamoru asked his blonde companion, who was in the tub with him.  
  
"It's just you. And, I certainly don't mind joining you in a bath," his companion said while chewing on a green M&M.  
  
And leaning on Mamoru's chest, enjoying the M&M's with him was one Motoki Furuhata. He had decided to get the project done at Mamoru's place. Mamoru had agreed, despite the fact that Motoki was a distraction that would never be a good thing. And he had to come by while he was in the middle of a bath.  
  
"Motoki, do you ever wonder whether our philosophy teacher just gave us that essay because he's a chocolate fanatic?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think he wants to know what each color means to us," Motoki answered, grabbing three orange M&Ms to eat.  
  
"If I wrote that down, he'd think that I was insane," Mamoru complained, twirling his fingers through Motoki's hair.  
  
"Which is why we're recording it on a tape recorder," Motoki began, pausing to point out the tape recorder that was placed on the toilet. But, Mamoru cuts him off.  
  
"...And is that why you're here taking a bath and eating my batch of M&Ms with me?"  
  
"Precisely," Motoki answers, before placing an M&M in Mamoru's mouth, "So, Mamoru, what does the color red remind you of in your mind?"  
  
"Red reminds me of passion. Lust. Desire. Not just the desire for romance, but materialistic greed as well. It also reminds me of the blood you see when you do surgery... The blood that stains crisp white clothing. The blood that..."  
  
"Okay, Mamoru, I get your point. It reminds you of blood and lust."  
  
"...And, it reminds me of your sister's hair."  
  
"My sister?"  
  
"Scratch that. Her hair's more of a red-orange. It reminds me of the time when you blushed during our first kiss," Mamoru said, just before he tugged on Motoki's ear with his teeth.  
  
"Quit it! We need to finish this assignment," Motoki quipped, annoyed that Mamoru was in the mood for a distraction.  
  
"Sorry about that, Motoki. What does red remind you of?"  
  
"Red reminds me of ribbons that are used to tie Christmas gifts. And strawberry-flavored pocky."  
  
"Strawberry-flavored pocky is pink, Motoki," Mamoru pointed out, rubbing his cheek against Motoki's cheek.  
  
"So? And let's not forget all those Target commercials. It also reminds me of roses, which you always seem to smell like without trying."  
  
"And let's not forget that silk shirt you wore at that Christmas party. Never thought that seeing you wear a Santa hat and that shirt, along with those red leather pants was a big turn on to me. I think that Christmas itself screams out red. Then again, so does Valentine's Day..."  
  
"Mamoru, focus here. We need to finish this assignment."  
  
"...Fine," Mamoru said, pouting all the while.  
  
"Okay, Mamoru. What does orange remind you of?", Motoki points out as he looks at another orange M&M.  
  
"Orange makes me think of the day when I lost a friend of mine. I was six years old. And, he had to go away. I gave him a rose as a parting gift. It was a beautiful sunset that day. Just like the day you and I first met," Mamoru whispers in Motoki's ear, before licking the back of Motoki's neck.  
  
"Mamoru... you're an evil tease that's trying to distract us from our assignment."  
  
"Yes, Motoki. I am. Any idiot can answer this. I still say that our teacher is a quack that suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder."  
  
"Control your bitter tongue and your hormones for a minute so that we can finish this assignment. Otherwise, I'm getting out of this bathtub and going home."  
  
"Motoki, you're no fun. So, what's the color orange to you?"  
  
"The fruit. Certain flowers. Happiness..."  
  
"Minako."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The color orange reminds me of Minako. And Unazuki and Naru."  
  
"Mamoru, Unazuki and Naru both have red-orange hair. It's not really red and it's not really orange. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Of course, Motoki. But, I'm having impure thoughts of tying you up on my bed and..."  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, Motoki. So, what's the next color in the M&M list?"  
  
"Yellow. And I don't know why you have to have the plain M&Ms."  
  
"Because I love the plain ones better," Mamoru points out, chewing on a few more M&Ms.  
  
"Is it because you're plain yourself?"  
  
"You know that I'm far from dull, plain, or anything else that is near boring," Mamoru hinted, brushing his bangs back from his wet locks of hair.  
  
"Let's get back on subject, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Yellow reminds me of the sun, your hair. Sometimes, you remind me of the god of light, Apollo."  
  
"...Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"Maybe, Mr. Furuhata. Just maybe. Yellow reminds me of your room. Of those lazy afternoons where all we do is just kiss and snuggle. And look into each other's eyes, knowing that this kind of bliss will never end."  
  
"All relationships end. You either split up or die," Motoki muttered softly, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know. But it always feels like it'll never end," Mamoru whispered to Motoki, before kissing his collarbone, "Besides, with Usagi in the equation, I may have to be a dead man before that relationship can end."  
  
"Mmmm... Mamoru, as much as I love to do this now, we still have to finish this assignment," Motoki points out before placing a yellow M&M in Mamoru's mouth. He waited for a bit before beginning to speak again, "Yellow M&Ms remind me of that too. As well as sunflowers, lemonade, candy..."  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yes. Yellow lollipops. And those Halls medicine drops that I often take to help fix my cold. So, Mamoru, what does green remind you of?"  
  
"...That silk blindfold that you used on my 18th birthday."  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
"I'm not finished, Motoki. Green reminds me of plants. It reminds me of emeralds, jade statues, your eyes..."  
  
And that's when Motoki blushed as he felt Mamoru kissing him softly. It only lasted for a second before Mamoru pulled away.  
  
"You're blushing, Motoki," Mamoru grinned before he began laughing out loud.  
  
"Mamoru, that's not funny. Green reminds me of money, Mr. Fluffy, and that tacky jacket you wear."  
  
"What do you mean tacky?"  
  
"I mean it, Mamoru. The only reason the jacket hasn't mysteriously disappeared is because the jacket looks good on you. Too bad it's a very tacky shade."  
  
"Hey! I love the jacket. It's comfortable, easy to clean, and..."  
  
"...And makes you recognizable a mile away," Motoki joked, before placing a green M&M in his mouth and kissed Mamoru. His eyes closed as he tugged on Mamoru's hair, struggling to keep the M&M from Mamoru. The tongue war for the M&M lasted for a few minutes before it melted in Motoki's mouth. Mamoru pulled away in defeat with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling? I still kept the M&M."  
  
"I'm smiling because of the thought that you still sleep with your teddy bear when you feel lonely. The next time you feel lonely, just call me, hmmm?"  
  
Motoki looked like as though he just saw an extra head grow on Mamoru's shoulders, "Oh damn... I knew I shouldn't have told you about Mr. Fluffy."  
  
Mr. Fluffy was Motoki's favorite, old, grassy green teddy bear that had a white bowtie, a black top hat with a rose sticking out of it, and a white domino mask. He received it as a Christmas gift from his parents when he was only a year old. On several occasions, Motoki had told Mamoru about the resemblance between Mr. Fluffy and him. It amused Mamoru to no end.  
  
The water had gone cold a long time ago. Though neither one cared much about it. The only thing mattered to Motoki at the moment was finishing this assignment. Mamoru, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind and wished that he could just enjoy his bath and continue on teasing Motoki.  
  
"Well, then Mamoru, I suppose that I should remind you that we still need to finish that assignment. The next color is blue."  
  
"Are we going by the rainbow here, Motoki?"  
  
"Did you just notice this now or were you too busy looking at my shoulders?"  
  
"I was too busy looking at your shoulders," Mamoru replied, still smiling the whole time, "The blue M&Ms remind me of the sky, our old school uniforms, and those jeans that you always wear. You know, those old, faded- out jeans that you wear to work often. It also reminds me of this bathroom, and those Christmas decorations I used on the balcony rail last year."  
  
"...That's a lot of blue in your world."  
  
"No kidding, Motoki. Now, it's your turn."  
  
"Blue reminds me of your eyes. The way that they look when you're turned on. It sometimes makes me nervous. Sometimes, you look like you're crazed in passion and other times; you look like an ice statue. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul. And your soul looks like it's torn between two different paths," Motoki explained as he picked out five blue M&Ms and ate them, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of the delectable candy.  
  
"...Motoki, what else do they remind you of?"  
  
"...It reminds me of the cool mornings when you drive me home on your motorcycle, just before the sun is completely up. It also reminds me of your aquarium in the living room, the ocean, and the stars. The blue ones remind me of a lot things."  
  
Mamoru grabs a couple of brown M&Ms to chew upon, trying his best to contemplate what Motoki had said to him. He felt too comfortable to move from where he was at the moment. A few moments of silence passed as Motoki tensed up, worried about what Mamoru was going to say.  
  
"That's deep, Motoki. Extremely deep. And, it was a very, very big turn on. Come to think of it, every little bit of you is a turn-on. From the dimples on your cheeks to your little toes. And now, it's taking a lot of self-control to not carry you to the bedroom and make love to you at this very minute."  
  
"Mmmm... You're tempting me to go in that direction, Mamoru."  
  
"I know, but, as you keep telling me, we still have one more M&M color before we can do any of that. And this color is the most boring that I know of."  
  
"Brown, hmm. It's a very boring color indeed. Why don't we just not do that part?"  
  
"Can you just imagine what our teacher would say to us?", Mamoru asked, showing a mock-shock expression on his face.  
  
"Probably that brown is the most important color in the world."  
  
"True. Brown... reminds me of that old suit that you've once wore. You wore that same suit the day that we first kissed, at the New Years' party that Reika held at her place. And, may I say that you look stunning in brown. Back on the subject of the color brown, it also reminds me of dirt, mud, the furniture in your room, cookies, and my favorite food of all time." Mamoru listed with a smile on his face.  
  
"Peanuts?", Motoki guessed, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wrong. Chocolates. Although, that's an obvious answer, isn't it, Motoki?", Mamoru asked, just before he nips on Motoki's shoulder.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm... Brown for me... well, it reminds me of the same things that you said. But, it also reminds me of that cat you used to take care of. What was his name again?"  
  
"Yuusuke."  
  
"Ah, yes, Yuusuke. That adorable kitten that always got jealous whenever I came by the apartment. I think you spoiled him."  
  
"I know I did. Just like I spoil you," Mamoru said, before kissing his forehead, "So, is our assignment finished or not?"  
  
"Not just yet. Now, we have to write it down on paper and point out how it messes with our psyche. As well as point out the importance of M&Ms to society."  
  
"Motoki, I think that the importance of M&Ms... Wait a minute, I just realized something," he said, a thought crossing his path all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mamoru holds up the last M&M in his hand. It was a red M&M. He was looking at the letter of the M&M, laughing all the while, "I think that this was the candy made for us."  
  
Motoki was silent for a minute, just enjoying Mamoru's company. Though, by now, he was freezing in the cold water.  
  
"Well, why do you say that?"  
  
"Well," he began, taking the time to wink at Motoki before he continued, "...the candies are called M&Ms, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, you can see my point, right?"  
  
"Oh!", Motoki exclaimed, realizing what Mamoru was talking about.  
  
"We're like Red and Yellow on those M&M commercials. We melt in our mouths, not in our hands."  
  
"Mamoru! That's a bit perverted of you, don't you think?" Motoki asks as he stands up and grabs a nearby brown towel as he steps out of the tub to dry himself off. Mamoru drains the bathtub and follows suit while watching Motoki shake his head to remove excess water.  
  
"You remind me of a dog when you do that," Mamoru joked, grabbing his white bathrobe to put on himself.  
  
"Should I beg or play dead?", Motoki retorted, grinning all the while. Mamoru closed the small gap between the two as he placed the last M&M in Motoki's mouth and kissed him. Motoki was leaning against the sink, with his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed. It lasted for just a minute when Mamoru pulled away, looking down at a sleepy-looking Motoki.  
  
"I only have three words to say to you, Motoki," Mamoru began, caressing Motoki's cheek in his hand.  
  
"And they are?", Motoki asked lazily, blushing a little.  
  
"Beg for mercy," Mamoru replied, before pulling Motoki into another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, my dear audience, it's a fluffy romance fic. This is a shock. And, as for what happens afterwards, I'll let your imagination decide. ^_~ 


End file.
